


Grass Is Weirdly Itchy

by livy_bear



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, blackinnon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livy_bear/pseuds/livy_bear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt: fluffy blackinnon drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grass Is Weirdly Itchy

There are few things that are absolutely certain in the world: the sun is warm; grass is weirdly itchy; winter is the best season for cuddling; and Sirius loved waking up and seeing Marlene asleep next to him. 

He loved the way the sunlight settled on his skin and made it seem like caramel candy. He loved the way she had a habit of stealing the covers in the night but would lay practically on top of him, so he was warm no matter what. He loved that when she was stressed she would talk in her sleep and it was always entertaining. He loved that most days she woke up before him and watching her sleep was a rare gift.

Quite often on Saturday mornings he would lay as he was now and just look at her.

She slowly opened her eyes, stretching her hands above her head as she did. “Good morning.” She croaked.

“Morning,” Sirius greeted. Marlene rolled sleepily to him and pressed a kiss gently to his shoulder.

“What time is it?” She mumbled.

“Nine,” He said, checking his watch.

“Good,” Marlene smiled. “Then I don’t have to be at work for another three hours.”

Sirius grinned, dropping an arm over her waist. “Whatever will we do in the meantime?”

“I have no idea.” Marlene muttered, kissing Sirius quite soundly. They smiled at each other for a moment before tangling up in each other, pushing the world from their minds. It was just them. That was all that mattered.

Yes, there were few things certain in the world and the most important was that Sirius Black was probably, maybe, definitely in love with Marlene McKinnon.


End file.
